


Biology

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nook Eating, Nook Worship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know what you want him to do, you just want it done already. He grins, sucking you from his fingers as he stares up at you, his tongue flicking between them like a promise, or a threat, you don’t know which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot I hadn't uploaded this here whoops.

“Okay, so what’s this do…?” He’s breathing against the skin of your inner thigh. You twitch, sensitive and trembling; you’ve always been ticklish there, when when it’s just your own hands running over them. You know you’re sweating, that he’s slowly but surely working you down into a sloppy, messy puddle right there on the floor, your legs spread wide to accommodate him and his fingers and his mouth. His mouth is your favourite, you think.

He presses his fingers into you, soft as sunlight, and you quiver around him. You’re wet, it’s ridiculous to deny otherwise, and you bite back a high moan, your throat clicking as you feel him grin against your skin. The fingers curl, stretching you in a way you’ve never felt before, and he breathes a small “wow” when your back snaps up, the hand you have in your mouth muffling the short scream you can’t hold back. He almost laughs, licking up your hip as his fingers press that tiny bit deeper. They wiggle, unable to move much, but trying. You’re too tight, you know that. You weren’t made for his body but he still feels so good inside you. Your bulge is almost aching, sliding down to twist around his wrist as he sucks a kiss to the scar at your ribs. You fist a hand in his hair but you’re not sure where you want his mouth to go. He decides for you.

Sinking back down and pressing your leg back with his free hand, his lips wrap around the tip of your bulge and he sucks you in as far as he can, his tongue stroking as he follows it. He groans around you, sending vibrations through all of you, and you choke on a moan, wetting around his fingers even more. He licks as he slides his mouth from you, shifting down, sucking the base for a brief moment before he draws his fingers from you and stares for a moment.

“Damn, this is weird…” he murmurs, a half smile still lighting his face. But fuck that, you’re not interested in his weird alien biology lesson. He’s been sucking you and tasting you for hours now, starting at your horns, rubbing and nibbling, and slowly working his way down your body. He stayed at your mouth for so long, licking into you, sucking your tongue out and tracing around each individual tooth with a finger.

“Fuckin’ fuck, do it,” you pant, gripping his hair tight but making no other motions. You don’t know what you want him to do, you just want it done already. He grins, sucking you from his fingers as he stares up at you, his tongue flicking between them like a promise, or a threat, you don’t know which.

Suddenly his mouth is on you, both hands pushing your legs as wide as they can go, and his tongue inside you, twisting into your nook like a weapon, curling in and out, lips sucking your folds, and he breathes against you, panting like he’s drowning. Your head smacks against the floor, biting down hard on your fingers as you groan out loud. He brings his hands down, using his thumbs to hold you open and just  _stares_  into you, gasping hard and shallow, lips glistening with your wetness. You feel your muscles twitch as he blows across your skin, watching each reaction, eyes blown wide and dark, a smile still tugging one corner of his mouth. You stroke through his hair, throat whining, practically begging for him to slide his tongue inside you again. You must sound pathetic, but you don’t care because he does it. He grips your thighs and holds you tight and  _sucks_  as his tongue strokes long, twisted patterns inside you. You’re so wet around him, your hips twitching up, trying to fuck the air, desperate to come but he just keeps going, never giving you a chance, fingers curling around your bulge again and he strokes you in time with his wicked mouth as it kisses and licks and eats you.

“D-Dave, ah! I’m s-serious!” is all you can manage, but he doesn’t listen, finger spiralling around the tip of your bulge, tongue tracing the folds of skin, his eyes shut like he’s loving every moment of this. He hums, and he sounds almost as desperate as you, though that’s clearly impossible, and you grip his hair harder, pushing your hips up into his face, his tongue slick and solid inside as it swipes and dances, flickering in you, lips sucking as he pulls back the smallest fraction, then sinking right back in.

“Dave, you fuck!” You really can’t take much more, it feels like he’s fucking every nerve in your body, stroking and sucking every inch of you, making you twitch and scream, writhing on the floor before him, desperate for anything he’ll give you. He sucks again, the most obscene, wet noise tangling with his hungry moan. You see his tongue, sparkling with you, running down his lips, across his chin. He looks half drunk, kissing your skin as he tries to catch his breath.

No, fuck this, you need him now. You kick, throwing him off balance, letting him catch himself on his elbow, and you roll over, tugging him round, grabbing him by the throat and holding him down. His face is flushed, eyes heavy as hell, and he’s gasping under you. You shove two fingers in his mouth, letting him suck and lick them, coating them with the both of you.

You replace them with your tongue as you slide them between his legs, rough as they press and curl into him, scissoring almost violently as he sucks your tongue and moans, his hands clinging to your back, fingers digging in to the point they almost hurt.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” his litany begins, chanting into your mouth as you press up against him. He’s under prepared, but you’re wet as hell all over, and you can feel your bulge slicking him up as you press harder inside. His legs lock around your hips, the tip of his tongue nudges yours in a shockingly arousing little twist, he holds you like you would ever let him go.

You twist and wind inside him, rippling as he contracts around you, and this is the most amazing feeling, you’re sure of it. You’ll never get over how hot it is, how tight and constricting, how it makes his head fall back, and his eyes flutter closed and his pulse race when you slip against that one little spot inside him. Your hips push harder, dragging yourself out, then in, moving snakelike inside.

“God damnit, Strider…” you whine into his mouth as he holds you by the neck, his hips pushing up into yours as you thrust down again, harder each time, and you’re still dripping wet. His other hand slides down your back, cupping your ass to press you in, and he sucks on your tongue again as he reaches that little tiny bit further, fingers tracing the folds of your nook, pressing in as much as they can, and you’re lost. “F-fuck! Oh fuck!”

You lose all hope for control; he’s tight and hot around you, his fingers dance like he’s trying to scissor them inside, and he moans loud and wet across your tongue as you release, coming hard and messy inside him, and he loves it when you do that; loves feeling you fuck yourself into him even deeper. He whines, voice breaking around your name as he follows, squeezing around you everywhere so hard your eyes cross for a second. You pant, head fuzzing over. He’s still holding on to you, his hips still twitching up a little with aftershocks, and he can’t say a word.

You slip out, messy and useless, and flop down against him, breathing hard even as he tries to whine and push you back in.

“No, no…” you mumble, lips dragging across his neck as you speak, panting deep and heavy as he does the same underneath you.

Next time, you think absently, counting the heat spots dancing before your eyes as he fights to keep his open. Next time, it’s your turn


End file.
